


Missing (Human)

by CrystalVolcheck



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVolcheck/pseuds/CrystalVolcheck
Summary: Ever since the accident, Danny's struggled to find a balance between being human and ghost. With the stress and baggage of his human side weighing him down, the only time he feels like himself is when he goes ghost. Then with little encouragement, Danny decides that life might just be better as Phantom, instead of Fenton.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, at the time I've posted this story, it's been about 10 years since I've written anything for the Phandom and after seeing it come across my tumblr with some discourse over with Butch Hartman's explanation of what the ghosts are, I decided it was time to revisit one of my first fandoms.
> 
> The inspiration for this story comes from the idea of what it would be like if Danny decided that he'd better off living his life as Phantom instead of Fenton.
> 
> Of course, I'm ignoring like 80% of canon and using what I want from it. This story also also includes an OC of mine, Mortem who is the ghostly personification of Death and she works with Clockwork to push Danny in the right directions, but after the first two chapters she drops down into a minor role/mentions, allowing Clockwork and Vlad to step into larger roles in Danny's life.

 

 

If anyone were to ask Danny what it was like to be electrocuted by a portal designed to rip a hole to another dimension he would say that the pain was pretty much indescribable. And unforgettable, it was the one thing that stood out in his memory of what had happened between stepping into the nonfunctioning portal and waking up in the hospital. Everything else in-between was hazy and fractured at best. He remembered green, so much vibrant neon green and white, a blinding, eye searing white. He had heard his parents calling his name. And he had heard the doctor call his death at 6:19.

 Yet, he was alive and wide awake at 1:00 in the morning. The occasional nurse came in, but he pretended to be asleep the second he heard approaching footsteps. Once they left he’d sit up and look at his hands, careful not to pull out the IV, recalling how he had seen his bones while in the portal. There was also a vague memory of his black gloves turning white then back to black before he lost complete consciousness. There was something wrong with him, something had changed after he went in the portal, he just wasn’t sure what had changed.

 He shivered and after seeing his breath wondered just how cold the room had gotten. He had felt cold since he woke up and wondering if it was part of the hyperthermia he had heard the doctors discussing because it didn’t seem like the room was cold. Instead, the chill seemed to come from his bones and somewhere deep within his chest. He focused on the feeling, the weight and pulled at it, willing it to spread. A ring of light forming around his middle and then split into two, traveling in opposite directions as if repelled by one another. His skin looked tan, like he had spent a fair amount of time outside in the sun, nothing like the pale complexion that lead him to having to wear tank tops and t-shirts even at beach so he didn’t burn to a crisp. Still, what was even more unusual was the faint glow coming from his skin.

 A sharp gasp caught Danny’s attention and he looked up to see a nurse staring at him in horror. Before he could say anything, she turned on her heel and went for the open door.

 “TIME OUT.” Everything stopped and two figures materialized in the hospital room. One was masculine wearing a hooded violet cloak and holding a staff. The other figure was feminine in appearance with a dark navy cloak. She approached the boy first and slipped a medallion over his head.

 “Wait!” Danny blinked in confusion as he realized the nurse wasn’t moving. In fact, nothing was moving, none of the machines he was hooked up to made a sound and the clock on the wall was stuck at 1:33.

 “Daniel Fenton, we’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.” The woman spoke first as she pulled her hood back revealing long flowing white hair and pure white eyes. Her facial features were sharp and every Danny though he could see her skeleton as though her skin was flickering in and out of existence.

“Who are you?” Danny asked now looking at the man, eyeing the clock-like mechanism in his chest although that was nothing compared to seeing him shift from a small child to an adult to an old man with long white beard then back to a child again. “What are you?”

 “Who we are is simple. I am Clockwork, the Master of Time and this is Mortem, the Reaper. As for what we are that is more complicated, the closest approximation of what we are would be ghosts.”

 “Specially, ghosts that are a manifestation of a concept,” Mortem gestured to Clockwork, “Time.” She then motioned to her own form “and Death.”

 “Am I dead?” Danny asked then another thought occurred to him, “am I a ghost?”

 “You are, in a sense, between the concept of life and death. Your body is trapped in a state of dying, but at your core you are alive.” Morana reached out and touched his chest, Danny gasped as he felt a surge of energy course through him before she pulled her hand away. “You are more ghost than human in terms of your physical aspects and right now you are holding a ghost form.”

 “A ghost form?” This time Danny could hear the faint echo of in his voice.

 Morana nodded and waved her hand summoning a mirror in front of the young teen. He gasped in surprise at the sight of his white hair and neon green eyes. For a moment, he closed his eyes and hoped that he was just dreaming or hallucinating, but when he opened them he saw they were still green.

 “How do I go back to human?”

 “Pull your core in.”

 “What does that mean?”

 “Do the opposite of what you did to become a ghost.”

 Danny focused on the cold weightless feeling that had spread through him and imagined pulling it back into that singular point again. The ring surrounded him again and when they split they revealed the familiar pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair he was used to seeing. The mirror disappeared and Danny was faced with the cold eyes of Mortem and Clockwork.

 “You may look human, but your ghost will bleed through even in this form. It has already affected your temperature and heartbeat. As time progresses you will have to learn to control your core and the abilities that come with it.” Clockwork spoke this time, his expression passive.

 “If you’re the Master of Time, can’t you send me back or stop me from going into the portal so this doesn’t happen?”

 Clockwork and Mortem shared a look before Clockwork spoke again. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

 “What am I supposed to do with being half-ghost? What kind of abilities am I supposed to get?”

 “That is for you to discover on your own, Little Phantom,” Mortem’s expression and tone became soft, almost motherly. “There is much for you to learn and understand, but first you need to rest.”  She reached out and ran and hand through his hair, it briefly turned white against her touch. “Dying takes a toll after all.”

 Danny felt himself growing tired as a wave of calm washed over him, he tried to fight it, but found himself sinking back into the small bed. His eyes grew heavy and he lost the fight against sleep, drifting off to the sound of a deep voice saying, “TIME IN”

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited an replaced this chapter to better fit the overall pace and plot of the story.

 

_Six Weeks Later_

 

“Daniel Fenton, would you care to explain why I got another call from Principal Ishiyama saying that you skipped English for the third time again this week?” Maddie glared down at her son, wondering what had happened to her sweet little boy. Her Danny had never been one to draw any sort of negative attention to himself or act out, it was like he became someone else after he turned fourteen.

 

“It’s just been a little difficult to get back into the swing of things, since the accident, that’s all. I mean, I’ve had make-up work on top of all my other work, I just get a little overwhelmed.” Danny looked down his feet, worried that his powers would act up and give him away. Although nothing that he said had been a lie, it was still unnerving to have his parents hyper-focused on him when normally they’d be too wrapped up in their research to notice what was going on with either of their children’s lives.

 

“This what your father and I were worried about. With that accident,” she hesitates vividly recalling the scene she and Jack had found in the lab on that day a little more than a month ago, “you almost died Danny. I know you said you were fine and ready to go back to school, but it’s okay if you’re not. It’s only been three weeks. I’m sure the school would understand if you needed more time to recover.”

 

“We could even homeschool you, Dan-o. That would be even better than some state standard education. You can learn about the real important stuff, like ghosts!” Jack interjected, still having hope that one of his children would change their minds about ghost hunting and follow in his footsteps.

 

“Online classes could be another option and maybe we could find you a counselor as well.”

 

Danny looked up at his parents in surprise before his emotions settled on anger. “Why would I need to see some shrink? Jazz tries to psychoanalyze me enough as it is.” The last thing he wanted was for someone to try and pick him apart when his parents talked about literally doing so to his ghost half.

 

“I know sweetie, but it’s more than the skipping classes that bothers me. Your grades have never been great, which as I told you before isn’t acceptable for a Fenton, but now you’re barely passing your classes.”

 

“You’ve been shirking on your chores,” Jack added as he continued to tinker with his newest ghost hunting device.

 

“And you’ve missed curfew almost every night this week,” Maddie frowned recalling that Danny didn’t get home until going on 1 in the morning the other night.

 

“You’ve been shirking on your chores.”

 

“You’ve already said chores.”

 

“I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with them.”

 

“You not getting your chores done is the least of what worries me. Don’t think we haven’t noticed you coming home from school looking more roughed up than usual.” As if to make her point, Maddie reached out and brushed the large bruise forming on her son’s cheek which caused him to flinch.                   

 

“Which I don’t understand why you just let us go to the school over that Baxter punk.” The anger was clear in Jack’s voice.

 

Danny sunk further into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m already a loser, I don’t need to be a social pariah with an even bigger target on my back because I let my parents fight my battles for me.”

 

Maddie made a noise of frustration and looked at her son in exasperation. “What battles Danny? You’re only fourteen.”

 

“I don’t really have an explanation, mom.” Danny sighed, “you just don’t know what’s like to be a kid these days.”

 

“Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book,” Maddie turns to look at her husband still fiddling with the invention before looking back at her son. “There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age.”

 

“Yeah, well, I beg to differ.”

 

“It’s not drugs, is it? Or a gang.”

 

Danny sits up in surprise wondering how his parents came to that conclusion. “What? No. I’m not doing drugs or selling them and there’s no gangs involved.” When his parents looked doubtful he continued, “It’s just teen angst and anxiety, I’m fine. I promise.”

 

“If you say so, but Danny we can’t keep having this discussion every week something has to change, you’re too young to throw your life away. Now head up to your room and get caught up on your assignments. I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.”

 

Without argument, Danny left, his posture small and defeated as he ran up the stairs to his room. He could already feel his human side slipping and wasn’t about to risk going intangible, having his eyes turn green, or worse turn into Phantom in front of his parents. Even though he wanted nothing more than to fight back and tell them that it took him nearly dying for them to start paying attention to him, it would be a short-lived fight if they found out he was a ghost. Ever since the news had gotten a hold of some shaky cell-phone video of him fighting the Box Ghost, his parents had made ‘Invis-o-Bill’ their number one target and every night at dinner he listened to his parents describe in great detail how they planned to rip him apart molecule by molecule. And any argument he made that ‘Invis-o-Bill’ had saved the school and couldn’t be evil was met with disappointed expressions and lectures about how ghosts were manipulative glops of ectoplasm that only pursued their obsession and he should know that.

 

Once Danny reached his room and closed the door he dropped onto his bed and let go of his core turning into Phantom. It was a stupid decision, especially when either Jazz or his parents could come bursting into his room at any moment, but he enjoyed the feeling of being weightless whenever he was in ghost form. He could forget about being human and the problems that came with it now that he had his powers. As far as he knew ghosts didn’t have parents or friends to disappoint or grades to worry about. And it would certainly make it easier to control his powers if he didn’t have to worry about his ghost side slipping while he was human. Both Sam and Tucker had tried to persuade him to come forward to his parents about his ghost powers, but they hadn’t heard what they had said about Phantom or what they planned to do to any ghost they captured. And they certainly didn’t have to see the disappointment on his parent’s faces whenever Fenton came in past curfew or after a call from the school. Although he was kind of used to that, bringing home just below average grades and having zero interests in ghosts.

 

 Danny’s chest tightens and he feels the familiar sting of tears, “fuck even before Phantom I was a disappointment.” He curls in on himself and wonders what it would be like to just leave his human responsibilities behind. Just how weightless he would feel without the weight of his human side? Yet, he doesn’t want to die, even though it does make him wonder what his ghostly obsession would be, if he doesn’t already have one.

 

There is the option of running away and Danny considers it but only for a moment. “It’s not like I’d have anywhere to go if I just left,” he says aloud to himself, crushing down the growing thoughts of running away from his human life. He still had human needs as far as he could tell.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Little Phantom,” a soft voice echoed, startling Danny back into his human form.

 

“Mortem, what are you doing here?” He sits up and wipes his eyes, stomach burning with embarrassment.

 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you. It’s refreshing to see a ghost with an obsession that extends beyond themselves. You’ve been quite the hero since we last spoke and you’ve been quite lucky, but that luck will only go so far.” Mortem’s expression softened, “You’re going to burn yourself out, if you keep trying to walk this particular tightrope. You need time to get your balance and proper training.”

 

For a moment Danny thinks about arguing that’s he’s been doing fine on his own and that he has Sam and Tucker to help him. But they’re only human and he has little next to no control over his powers in stressful situations. “And where exactly would I find that?”

 

 “There is someone who can help you with this. He’s had many years of experience balancing a life as a ghost and human.”

 

“You mean there’s someone else, like me?”

 

“Yes, the two of you are the only ghost hybrids in existence and although you are not the same, you are quite similar. I’ve already spoken to him and he is willing to be your mentor and help you get control over your powers. Of course, it would come with a small price.”

 

“Would I have to give up being human?”

 

“Of course not, Little Phantom, but Danny Fenton will have to disappear from Amity Park. Phantom, however, would be able to return at least once you have a better grasp of your powers, of course, but you’re a fast learner.” Mortem held her hand out and a gleaming black scythe materialized. “Ultimately, the choice is yours to make.”

 

“If I agree to leave, would it be possible for me to stay in touch with Sam and Tucker? Or at least say good-bye to them? I mean, they know about my ghost side….” Danny trailed off unsure of what else he could say. Sam and Tucker were his best friends and he couldn’t leave without telling them why, if he could even imagine leaving them.

 

“Danny! Dinner’s ready!”

 

At the sound of his mother’s voice, Danny pulled his ghost form back and landed on his feet. He could feel his heart racing or at least racing by its new standard, since his resting heart beat was 21 bpm in human form. There was never a time he thought the mere sound of his parents’ voices would result in such a feeling of fear. Yet, when he thought about Mortem’s offer he wasn’t sure if he could just leave his parents. They weren’t necessarily bad parents, perhaps a tad neglectful at times, but he and Jazz knew that their parents loved them.

 

“This isn’t a choice to be taken lightly so you don’t have to decide now. It’s merely an option that I wanted you to be aware of in case the burden of life becomes too great for you to bear alone.”

 

“How will I find you if I make my decision?”

 

“You are one of mine, Little Phantom. I will know when you have made your decision.” Mortem ran a hand through the teenager’s hair, “now go eat and get some rest. You’re still human after all.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's a bit awkward to me and I'm sure this where a lot of OOC-ness happens, but whatever it's been like over ten years since I saw this show and if there's one thing do in writing fanfiction, it's picking at really tiny character traits/details/behaviors and over exaggerating them. I may revisit it later once I start the next chapter, but until then this it and I hope you enjoy it :)

“One of hers? Dude, that sounds really ominous,” Tucker commented as he sat down at their usual table on the outskirts of the campus.

 

Danny winced as he sat down, feeling a pull in his side from when Dash had shoved him into his locker earlier that morning.  “She meant it in a comforting way even if it doesn’t sound like it.”

 

“As fascinating and hardcore goth it is to hear that the personification of death seems to have taken a liking to you, do you really think you can trust her?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” The twin looks of doubt from Tucker and Sam stung, but he wasn’t sure if he could even begin to explain how felt when he was with Mortem and Clockwork.

 

Tucker shared a look with Sam before looking at Danny, “And you do realize that’s it’s probably not just a coincidence she shows up after you get into it with your parents?”

 

“I know, believe me I thought about that, but am I just supposed to ignore what she told me about there being someone else like me? That there’s someone out there willing to help me with my powers? It’s been a month and I’ve broken enough beakers to get banned from handling any fragile classroom equipment.”

 

“Look, Danny, I know you’re opposed to the idea but now that Lancer’s talked to your parents maybe you should tell them the truth or at least some of the truth.” Sam speared a tomato with her spork, “you don’t have to tell them you’re Phantom, but if you were to tell them you were hunting ghosts they might be able to step in where Lancer’s concerned.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea. Especially now that Lancer gave you another detention this week.” Tucker pulled out his PDA and looked at the school’s policy, “you’re like two, maybe three, detentions away from facing a suspension.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’ll probably get another lecture from my parents again. Make that two lectures, one on how they’ll dissect Phantom once they catch him with the newest ghost fighting weapon and one on how I don’t care enough to bother doing anything with my life.” Danny pushed his tray away, losing his appetite, not that he had much of one to start with. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea if my parents weren’t so obsessed with ghosts. Jazz and I both thought they’d disown us when we expressed that we had zero interest in following in their jump-suited footsteps. They’d be all over me if I told them I was hunting ghosts, I’d probably never be able to be Phantom again.”

 

“It’s not like you can just stop being Fenton.” Tucker paused as an unnerving thought crossed his mind, “well, there _is_ one way—”

 

“Tucker!” Sam cut in glaring at her tech obsessed friend.

 

“But that’s the thing Sam, Mortem offered me a way out.” He’d been thinking about the offer for the better part of the day. Even more so after a tense dinner where his dad explained in full detail how the Fenton peeler was supposed to peel a ghost by destroying ectoplasmic layer after ectoplasmic layer until nothing was left. Which lead to a far more disturbing debate on the merits of leaving any ectoplasmic residue to study.

 

“Or at least that’s what she told you. Did she even tell you where she’d take you or who you’d be with?” Sam’s question pulled him from his thoughts.

 

“She didn’t tell me everything, but she told me that there’s another half-ghost and he’s willing to train me and help me get control over my powers.”

 

“Now I’d say that’s worth considering as well as super cool.” Tucker chimed in and then added, “What are the odds that there’d be another half-ghost out there?”

 

“I know, right? Just getting a better handle on my powers would be worth it alone. I wouldn’t have to be constantly worried about accidently phasing through the floor at school or literally getting stuck in the couch at home. But to know that there’s someone else like me who would understand what I’m going through sounds almost too good to be true.” Danny wondered if the other half-ghost had felt as lost as he had, if they still felt lost.

 

“I hate to rain on your parade, but there is that saying, that if something sounds too good to be true then it probably is. And I’m guessing there’s probably a catch somewhere, like you won’t be allowed to come back to Amity after you leave or something like that.” 

 

“Actually, it’s something like that,” Danny hesitated, “she said that Fenton won’t be able to come back, but Phantom could once I have better control over my powers.”

 

“And you’re still considering her offer?” The spork in Sam’s hand broke in half as she stabbed at another tomato with more force than necessary.

 

There was clear disgust and anger in Sam’s voice and Danny felt his stomach sink. He’d been debating about telling his friends about Mortem’s offer, knowing they’d either help him finalize his decision with rational pros and cons or be against it from the start.

 

“Why shouldn’t I, Sam? It’s not like things are going to just magically get easier.”

 

“So, you’re just going to run away? It’s only been a month, Danny! Sure, things aren’t going to get easier, but that doesn’t mean that you’re not going get stronger or get control over your powers eventually.” Sam’s voice continued to rise, drawing attention to their table.

 

“Guys, you might want to chill out for a minute,” Tucker spoke up but his suggestion went unnoticed.

 

Danny heard his own voice rise as the anger began to burn in his chest. “And what happens when I can’t keep up playing high schooler and hero? It’s only been a month and I already feel like I’m stretched to the point of breaking. Ever since I fought the lunch lady ghost, I knew there was a reason I got these powers, but if I keep going like this something has to give and it can’t be Phantom.”

 

Sam stood jaw clenched and lunch tray in hand. Her expression softened for a moment, turning anger into concern. “I support you wanting to be Phantom, you’re using your powers good, to make a difference and help people in Amity Park is amazing. Phantom’s important, I get that, but that doesn’t make Fenton any less important.” She dumped her tray into the trash can next to the table, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Sam will come around, it’s just a lot to think about, but you already know that.”

 

“Yeah,” Danny sighed and slumped down in his seat, regretting ever saying anything about Mortem’s offer and hating how he could just feel everyone looking at him. He was only glad that Tucker got that he wasn’t in a talkative mood afterwards and the rest of lunch was spent in silence or relative silence as Tucker got on a roll about the newest upgrade for phone.

 

Or least that’s what Danny thought Tucker had talked about. He wasn’t sure, once Sam had left the table it was like a fog had settled over him and he’d only been able to think about the weight that had settled in the pit of his stomach. He felt stupid for bringing up Mortem and arguing with Sam when she had only brought up some important points to consider.

 

"Hey, Fentina! I heard you got into a fight with your girlfriend."  
  
Danny tensed as the jock approached, anger flaring, "Dash, I know that’s hard for your Neanderthal brain to comprehend, but Sam's not my girlfriend.”   


"You calling me stupid, Fenton?"  
   
Danny shut his locker and turned to face the blond, "I didn't call you anything, but if the shoe -" He didn't even finish his sentence before Dash picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.  
  
“Guess, I should’ve started wailing on you again weeks ago,” Dash dragged Danny a few inches higher pressing him even harder against the locker and grinning as the younger boy winced in pain." Because it sounds like someone forgot their place and could use a little attitude adjustment. Good thing I decided to save my aggression for my favorite punching bag.”

   
The slots of the locker dug into Danny’s back and he could feel the cuts on his back from his tussle with Dora reopen. He already felt awful for arguing with Sam and as of the last few weeks he just felt awful about existing.  Although that wasn’t exactly an unusual feeling. Still, if his day was already bad then it didn’t really matter if it got worse, “have you thought about talking to a therapist to help you with your internalized homophobia? Because no amount of wailing on me is going to make you any less gay.”  
  
The punch came faster than Danny had expected, and he hit the linoleum floor before he could even process that Dash had moved. He could taste and feel blood dripping from his bottom lip. A part of him knew it would be better to just stay down, but a bigger part of him was begging for a fight and since the Box Ghost wasn’t around Dash would just have to do. Before the jock could walk away, Danny swept Dash’s legs out and the jock hit the floor. Danny felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him across the floor, he blinked and found himself pinned underneath Dash.   


“You’re dead now, Fenton.”

 

On instinct Danny threw his hands up to block the barrage of punches that he knew was coming. Pain ignited every time Dash managed to land a hit, which grew to be almost unbearable as Dash unknowing hit his still healing injuries. A group of students had formed around them and a chorus of voices chanted, “fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”

  
"That's enough! " Coach Tesleff’s booming voice cut through the chant just as she pushed through the crowd of students followed by Lancer. She pulled Dash away from Danny and started walking him down the hall towards the office.   
  
"Dante's Inferno! Quit gawking and get to class," Lancer barked to the remaining crowd as he helped Danny to his feet and ushered him into his classroom before closing the door behind him. Once he had Danny seated he handed him a tissue for his still bleeding lip. Lancer eyed the teenager, noticing the defensive body language, dark circles under his eyes, and red that had started bleeding through his shirt. It seemed unlikely that it was from the fight given that it appeared in long straight lines. “Mr. Fenton, would you care to explain what that was about?"  
  
"I got tired of Dash pushing me around,” Danny looked down unable to meet Lancer’s gaze. He wasn’t exactly lying, but he just knew the English teacher would see through it and another wave of self-loathing washed over him.  
  
“While I do find that believable, your change in behavior these last few weeks, leads me to think it’s a little more complicated than that.” Lancer sat back in his chair, hoping that the teen would give him something to work with. Something that would make sense of the mess in front of him, “And your behavior has me concerned, especially since your grades and behavior have gotten worse since I conferenced with your father. Is everything okay at home, Danny?”

 

Hearing Lancer calling him ‘Danny’ threw him for a few seconds, he wasn’t used to be called anything other than Mr. Fenton before. “Uh, yeah. I mean, my sister still thinks she knows everything and my parents are still obsessed with ghosts so, everything’s fine.”

 

“I understand if don’t have to talk to me about your problems, but you need to talk to someone about what’s going on. I’m not even sure if you realize the severity of your situation. It’s not even the second semester and you’re already at risk of failing 9th grade.”

 

“Well, sorry I’m not a genius like my sister.”

 

“I know this might come as a shock to you, but tests aren’t an accurate measure of intelligence. I spoke to some of your prior teachers, they told me that despite performing slightly below average on tests, you excelled when it came to more practical, hands-on assignments, and discussions. Your last science and social studies teachers were particularly vocal about your ingenuity. Or course, I would have never guessed that given how far your grades have fallen and the number of classes you’ve skipped.” Lancer realized he was getting off-track, “I guess the point I’m trying to make is that you’re not your sister and I don’t expect you to be. You are your own person and you have the potential to be and do something great with your life. Don’t waste that potential, Mr. Fenton.”

 

Danny wasn’t sure what to say, if there was anything to say and instead focused on the throbbing pain of his split lip and the uncomfortable stickiness of blood drying making his t-shirt stick to his skin.

 

A knock at the door broke the heavy silence and Principal Ishiyama opened the door looking far more intimidating than Danny had thought possible. “Come with me Mr. Fenton, you have an appointment with the nurse and then you can tell me your side of the story.”


	4. Chapter 3

Never once in Danny’s life did he ever think he’d prefer his parents yelling at him, yet, being met with cold stares and silence when he walked in the door trailed by Jazz was unnerving. His parents’ stares burned into him as they took in the dark bruises and dried blood making him feel like he was a specimen rather than their son. Without thinking he crossed his arms in from of his chest and looked down at the floor, flinching when he felt Jazz’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Danny,” Maddie broke first, her anger melting away at the sight of her little boy. Seeing him flinch at such a simple gesture of comfort made her sick to her stomach. She approached him slowly and cupped his chin in her gloved hand, gently pushing him to look at her. Yet, even facing her he refused to meet her eyes. A thick scab had formed on his lip while the black eye his was sporting made him look even paler than usual. “What happened to you?” Of course, she knew the answer to question at least when applied to his current appearance, her stomach had dropped the second she saw it was school calling, but she had no answer to explain everything else that had happened since the accident.

 

“You mean the school hasn’t called yet?” Danny mumbled almost mockingly.

 

Maddie shook her head in disappointment, “fighting is an automatic three-day suspension for all parties involved, even if one of them never threw a punch.”

 

“What’s going on with you Danny-boy? Your grades taking a hit is one thing, but getting in to a fight at school? Getting into a fight at all with something that isn’t a ghost?” Jack spoke his tone unusually serious.

 

At the mention of a ghost Danny snapped, “well, I’m sorry that I decided to stand up for myself.”

“Don’t use that tone with us, young man,” Maddie chastised even if she knew that it would fall on deaf ears. “There are other ways to stand-up for yourself that aren’t violent. And to be honest Danny, it scares me that that was your solution. It scares me that you’ve covered in cuts and bruises that aren’t from the fight.”

 

 “Mom, maybe you can let Danny get cleaned up before this conversation goes any further?” Jazz spoke up, unconsciously tightening her grip on her brother’s shoulder. He had been silent since she collected him from the office and had ignored any question or attempt at conversation in the car. Even if they had grown apart over the years, it had worried her how withdrawn and jumpy Danny had become over the last few weeks.

 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter if we have this conversation now or ten minutes from now.” Maddie stepped back and sat down on the couch feeling defeated, “I’m not even sure if anything we say will matter or make a difference at this point. Any time we try to have a discussion it turns into an argument about how we just don’t understand what you’re going through, but how could we if you don’t actually tell us what you’re going through.”

 

“Mom, I….” Danny stopped unsure of what to say. He wanted nothing more than the floor to open and swallow him whole.

 

“Mom, Dad, I know it’s hard but you have to remember that Danny’s been through a traumatic experience,” Jazz approached her parents. “Per the _Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry_ , adolescents who have experienced trauma develop relationship problems with peers and family members, problems with acting out, and problems with school performance. Which also may cause several psychiatric disorders to manifest as well, if those disorders aren’t already preexisting. Danny’s a textbook case for PTSD and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d get diagnosed with depression as well.”

 

Danny scoffed at his sister. Although, it probably wouldn’t have irritated him as much if Jazz was a licensed psychiatrist instead of his sister who was only two years older than him.  He got the she was trying to help, but reading a few books on psychology didn’t make her an expert.

 

“I understand that Jasmine, as a woman of science, but as a mother? I can’t stop thinking about it, the accident, thinking about being told my little boy was _gone_ ,” Maddie swallowed hard, looking at Danny. Her throat was tight, but she continued to speak, “then you weren’t and I was so relieved because my baby boy was alive. But you’ve changed so much since the accident, it’s like my baby boy did die and someone else came back.” It was too much to finally say those words even if they had been nestled in the back of her mind for weeks. She hadn’t even been able to voice it to Jack when they talked about possibly moving their research to another building. Although it didn’t need to be said as the guilt weighed down on them over the design flaw in the portal they had all too easily over looked in their excitement in building it and not considering that even nonfunctioning the portal was still highly dangerous.

 

It was like a sucker punch and Danny felt all the fight in him leave, he wanted to comfort his mom as the dam broke and she began to cry into her hands. He wasn’t sure if he had seen his mom so upset, at least to the point of crying. As far back as he could remember his mother never cried when she was upset, instead she’d stand strong and let her voice be heard. He looked at his dad, who had taken a seat next to his mom wrapped his arms around her. His dad’s jaw was clenched and his blue eyes were shining with the beginning of tears and Danny knew that his dad was close to breaking as well.

 

 “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry,” Danny’s throat was tight and he wasn’t even sure if they had heard him.  He felt his legs move and he darted upstairs with no one trying to stop him. He could only guess that Jazz was as stunned as he was at the sight. Once he reached his bedroom, slammed the door shut behind him and slid down to the floor, folding in on himself, hot tears running down his face. He dug his fingers into his arms, aching for some escape.

 

He gasped, a cold wisp of air escaping his lips as a he felt someone settle on the floor next to him. Thin arms embraced him and he let himself fall against the familiar figure, resting his head against a sharp shoulder. Danny took a shaky breath, the scent of lilies, fresh earth, and a cold winter day washed over him, “Mortem?”

 

“It’s alright, Little Phantom, just breathe,” her melodic voice soothed. “ _And I wouldn’t deceive you and you can believe that//'Cause the world keeps spinning like it did before you were born//Do you ever shake, ever hate, ever fall?//I could catch you, that’s all....”_ Mortem sang softly while her fingers ran through his hair.

 

After a few minutes of watching Mortem’s light cyan skin grow near transparent revealing her stark white skeleton before becoming opaque once more the tears stopped and Danny could feel the ache in his chest fade. “Why are you here?” He asked as he sat up, feeling oversensitive, yet somehow numb.

 

“Those who do not fear Death find comfort in its arms.” She looked over at him and chuckled at his bewildered expression. “You are one of mine and will not allow what is mine to go without comfort whether it be in life or death. Besides, I told you I would know when you made your decision.”

 

“But I haven’t,” Danny argued softly as he got to his feet. He could hear someone coming up the stairs and he was willing to bet it was Jazz.

 

“Haven’t you?” Mortem asked as she stood, her cloak sweeping behind her revealing the white dress underneath. “You may not have verbalized it, but in your core, you know that your decision has been made.”

 

“I know, I’m just, scared, I guess.” Terrified was more like it, but Danny had a feeling Mortem already knew what he really meant by scared. And just what he was scared of because she was right about him making his decision. He had made it the second Lancer had talked to him after the fight. And that train wreck of a discussion downstairs solidified it, he knew it would hurt his parents as well as Jazz, but he would only do more damage in the long run if he stayed.

 

Before Mortem could respond there was a knock at the door. “Danny, I know you’ve had a long day, but there’s still some things mom and dad would like to talk to you about.” There was a pleading tone to Jazz’s voice as she continued, “or you could at least talk to me. It’s just like I told you in the car it’s not healthy to keep things bottled up and it’s okay to admit you need help.”

 

Danny didn’t say anything, not wanting to start another fight. Besides Jazz couldn’t help him and his parents certainly couldn’t help him.

 

“If you don’t come out or say something in the next 30 seconds, I’m coming in.” Jazz warned and by the tone of her voice it was clear he didn’t have 30 seconds. The door knob starts to turn and Mortem slips a medallion like the one at the hospital over his head.

 

“TIME OUT.” A familiar voice calls and Danny looks at his bedroom door and sees it’s frozen open by a mere inch before he looks over to see Clockwork next to Mortem. The ghost shifts from elder to child as he acknowledges Danny with small nod, “Take your time, Daniel.”

 

Black energy surrounds Mortem’s free hand and his empty backpack hanging over off the back of his desk chair, floats over to him and drops into his open hands, no longer glowing. “Pack light, your mentor will provide you with anything you need, but you may want to change your shirt first.”

 

“Oh, right,” he goes to pull of his blood and tear-stained t-shirt and finds himself frozen as he looks at the two ghosts and their ever-shifting forms. Danny vaguely wonders of Clockwork had been there the entire time but assumes that wherever Death is Time isn’t far and vice versa. “Could you two, turn around or something?”

 

Twin looks of something akin to confusion crosses the pairs’ faces and Danny feels his cheeks grow hot. A minute passes before the two ghosts share a look, before they turn so their backs are to him and Danny could swear certain Mortem rolled her eyes when she did.

 

After changing his shirt, he stuffs his wallet in the bottom of the bag and not knowing just how his mentor would be able or willing to provide things he slips his laptop and the charger in the bag. A few full changes of clothes, his favorite pajama set and a few extra pairs of boxers go in the bag next.  He thinks about taking his cell phone, but ends up tossing it on the desk. Everything else he fits into the bag is sentimental, just a few pictures, since can’t take much else with him. A part of him wants to leave a note, but he isn’t sure what he would or even could say.

 

“I’m ready,” Danny says and Mortem and Clockwork turn to face him again. He takes one last look around his room before slipping his bag over his shoulders.

 

“Very well,” A scythe materializes in Mortem’s right hand and without hesitation she lifts her scythe and swings it through the air. The blade leaves behind a portal that reminds him of the one in the lab. She gestures for Danny to follow her as she vanishes into the swirling neon green. He casts a glance over his shoulder at his room and then steps into the portal unsure of what to expect on the other side.

 

One the portal closes Clockwork resumes the flow of time, knowing that he’ll be seeing more of Daniel before long and opens a portal to his own corner of the Ghost Zone, leaving Jasmine Fenton to discover an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little bit that Mortem sings to Danny is from the song Gone by Parabelle and I highly encourage you to check out the song as well as the rest of their music.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly making up my own canon on ghosts because beings from another dimension is a garbage explanation and making Vlad seem like a sympathetic character.

“Ah, Mortem, it’s always a pleasure to see you,” a tall man with broad shoulders in a pressed black suit greets them as they exit the portal. The warmth in his tone doesn’t meet his dark blue eyes which are cold and calculating.

 

Almost instantly Danny recognizes the man as Vlad Masters. He’s seen the pictures, articles, interviews and more importantly heard his father talk about him for hours on end. The other half-ghost couldn’t possibly be his father’s best friend from college. He recalls his dad mentioning a lab accident during one of his rambling about the good old days, but his dad had never gone into detail. At the most his mom would use it to reinforce the importance of having a clean organized lab and running through all calculations at least twice.

 

“I wish I could say the same Masters,” Mortem draws herself to full height, towering over Vlad and placing herself in front of the young teenager. “I do hope you remember what we talked about last and,” she pauses, the room grows cold as her cloak and hair fans out losing some of its corporeal shape, twisting into thin wisps at the edges, “remember that the Observers have no power over me for I am endless and answer to no one.” Her voice is cold and echoes over itself, full of power, and an untold threat that doubles as promise simultaneously.

 

Danny can only imagine what Mortem looks like from Vlad’s perspective, but more so he finds himself growing concerned over why Mortem would feel the need to threaten the man.

 

“Of, course my dear,” Vlad holds his hands up as if to assure her that he had no hidden agendas. His last encounter with her is fresh in his mind, but not as fresh as his encounter with Clockwork. “History will only repeat itself if we do not learn from it and I can assure you that your brother has taught me well.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Mortem turns to Danny, and places and hand on his shoulder, looking at him fondly, “Masters will take over from here. He will oversee your training as well as education for both your human and ghost half, which means this is where I leave you, Little Phantom.”

 

“I’ll see you again though, right?” Danny can hear the nervousness in his own voice. Doubt is burning low in his stomach and he feels sick.

 

“Of course, either I or Clockwork will be in touch to see how your training progresses.” Mortem gives his shoulder gentle squeeze before she steps away and creates another portal. “Besides we’re eager to see what you can do,” she says as she steps through the portal which vanishes immediately leaving the two ghost hybrids alone.

 

“I imagine all of this is quite overwhelming for you, Daniel.” Vlad’s neutral expression breaks into something softer. “Although overwhelming may be an understatement.”

 

“You’re Vlad Masters,” Danny starts out a little hesitantly his mind playing over how Mortem spoke to the man and the connection to his parents. “My dad never shut up about you once he got going about his college days.”

 

“Ah, yes, Jack Fenton,” it’s almost dismissive in tone, “tell me does he still refer to me using that dreadful nickname, _V-Man_ or does he use _Vladdie_?”

 

“Both,” Danny mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and for a moment he wonders if he made the right choice in accepting Mortem’s offer. Maybe he should have heard Sam out instead of fighting with her.

 

Something akin to fondness slips through Vlad’s cool expression. “Well, I suppose some things never change. I imagine he’s still chasing after ghosts, if the reason you’re here is any indication,” Vlad can’t help but notice how the teenager winces at the comment and gestures for Danny to follow him, “but we can talk more about that later after you get settled in. It looks as though you’ve had quite a day already. Tell me was it a ghost or a human?”

 

“Human, but he had it coming.” Danny snaps defensively and is taken back by the anger in his own voice.

 

It seems to even throw Vlad off, the man freezing mid-step for a beat. “Regardless of whether he had it coming or not,” Vlad starts, before continuing up-stairs, “we’ll have to work on getting your anger under control. There’s no point in training someone to fight if they’ll just default to charging an enemy in a blind rage. Not that you’ll be training until all of your injuries have healed.”

 

The words wash over Danny and he knows Vlad is right. He needs to figure out a way to deal with all the anger he’s been holding onto lately. As they head up the right staircase Danny can’t help but notice that everything is green and gold with jerseys and helmets decorating the walls. It’s certainly not the decor he had expected a multibillionaire to go with. “You must really be a Packers fanatic.”

 

Vlad can’t help but chuckle at the comment. “Fanatic is such a negative word, but yes. In fact, I’ve been trying to buy the team for years, however the city of Green Bay just won’t sell them to me.”

 

“Even if you don’t own the team, it’s pretty cool that you own all this stuff.” An autographed football displayed on a pedestal catches Danny’s eye and he goes to get a closer look. “Whoa, cool.”

 

“Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession.” Vlad observed the young teen with interest, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for having an interest in sports.”

 

“I could say the same to you since you’re a tech-corporation billionaire,” Danny snarked back which earned him another small chuckle from the older man as they continued down the hallway.

 

Vlad points out several other rooms on the way such as the library and miscellaneous guest rooms. He also informs him of the rooms on the first floor makes him aware of the lab which is connected to the cellar. Nothing is off limits although he is warned that the ghost Wisconsin Dairy King will make appearances and likes some things a certain way.

 

“Here we are, Daniel, this is where you will be staying.” Vlad opens a door revealing a large bedroom with cream walls, white furniture, and gold accents. “I know it’s rather sparse, but I want to give you the opportunity to make this room your own. So, other than taking a few liberties with preparing the necessities, if you’d prefer a different color palette or other furniture let me know and I’ll see to it right away. This also includes the en suite bathroom and study across the hall.”

 

As Danny walked further into the room and set his backpack on the bed it registered with Danny that he was in the home of a billionaire, an actual billionaire who just so happened to be his dad’s estranged best friends from college. For the second time since his arrival something didn’t sit right with him, it just seemed too coincidental that the only other ghost hybrid would be someone who had been friends with his parents but not close enough friends to stay in touch. He turned back to Vlad with a knot in his stomach, “if you don’t mind me asking, why did you agree to help me? I mean, you don’t know me, you haven’t talked to my parents in years, and I’m sure you have a thousand other better things to do than take care of a 14-year-old runaway.”

 

“I’ll be honest with you Daniel. For many years, I wanted nothing to do with your father or anything related to him and thought of ways that I could have my revenge on the man who ruined my life.” Vlad unfazed by teen’s glowing green eyes, continued, “You have to understand that I spent years in a hospital, almost completely isolated with minimal human contact and it felt like my closest friend was more interested how the disease that was ravaging me would further his research than if there’d be anything left of me in the end. In hindsight, that isolation had affected me more than I had realized but since then I have learned that if I let revenge become my obsession, I’d only destroy myself.”

 

Danny’s curiosity was piqued, “what you do mean by that?”

 

“I’m not sure what Mortem has told you or what you’ve learned from your parents but there are several types of ghosts and each one is unique in its creation.” Vlad has a feeling that Mortem has left out more than a few details but he doesn’t want to overwhelm the teenager. “The types of ghosts we are most familiar with are the ghosts that are only a fraction of what is left of a person. Whatever drove a person in life can often be strong enough to last after they have died.”

 

“It becomes their obsession,” Danny adds remembering some of discussions between his mom and Jazz, well if you could call them discussions. It was more like arguing over what a ghost was psychologically.

 

“Correct, Daniel. We as half-ghosts are presented with a unique opportunity. Because our ghosts are still tethered to our bodies we can actively shape our ghosts’ obsessions so that when our human halves die, we have better control over what fragment of us will remain. Clockwork showed me what would be left of me, what my ghost would become if I continued on the path I was on and I couldn’t allow that to happen.” Vlad still had nightmares over what he had witnessed, what he had done out of what he had believed to be an act of mercy, back firing because of the revenge his ghost had become obsessed with.

 

“And that’s why you agreed to be my mentor?” Danny asked, concerned by the haunted expression on Vlad’s face.

 

“It’s certainly was the motivation to reconsider my life and some of the decisions I’ve made. From that I saw that I have everything and yet nothing, all the money I could ever need, but no one to pass down my knowledge or legacy to. If something didn’t change, if I didn’t change then everything that I have gained would die along with me. So, when Mortem came to me and informed that there’s another ghost hybrid, who is need of a mentor, how could I have said no?” Vlad asked rhetorically.

 

“Mortem said that we were similar but not the same,” Danny remarks recalling what he had been told when first given the offer. There is some lingering doubt in his mind over his decision even more so seeing Vlad change into his ghost form. Even if he trusts Mortem, he doesn’t trust Vlad even if the man has already taught him more about ghosts than having two ghost-hunters for parents ever did. “How much do you think you can really teach me?”

 

 Vlad changes into his ghost form and earns a gasp from the teenager. He creates several duplicates and each one displays a different ability, not all his abilities but simple ones that can be useful in combat such as an energy shield and an energy orb that can contain enemies and objects. The display only lasts a minute before his duplicates dissipate and he looks to see Daniel staring at him in awe and amusement.

 

“Whoa,” Danny takes in the sight of Vlad’s ghost form. He looks more vampiric than ghostly with his red eyes and fangs. “I thought you were Vlad Masters not Vlad the Impaler.”

 

 “I assume you were expecting something a little more human?” Vlad asks with a raised eyebrow as he changes back to his human form.

 

“Well, yeah. I thought you’d look more like, this,” Danny changes into his ghost form and Vlad looks almost wistful.

 

“I was not as fortunate as you, Daniel,” Vlad starts but recalls Mortem explaining how young Daniel became a half-ghost, “that is if you consider a quick death by electrocution fortunate.”

 

Danny winces at the comment and changes back to his human form. His mother’s earlier words echoing in his head. _It’s like my baby boy did die and someone else came back._

 

“My death or pseudo death was drawn out, painfully,” Vlad continues, “what started as a horrifying case of ecto-eczema lead to my blood becoming infected with ectoplasm. A highly experimental antibiotic caused the ectoplasm to attack everything in my body, white blood cells, red blood cells, it didn’t matter and it left my immune system in tatters. Which was only worsened by a series of blood-transfusions as a last-ditch effort to filter the ectoplasm out of my system. When I finally fell to the infection, by body was hardly my own and near unrecognizable which I believe lead to my less than human appearance.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Danny says and means it. He can see where Vlad would be so angry over what happened and would want revenge. “I never knew how serious the accident was. My parents almost never talked about it.”

 

“Thank you, Daniel.” Vlad approaches him, “I understand that this situation is uncomfortable for you because of my past with your parents which is why I would like to make it clear that while I have agreed to mentor you, you can choose to leave at any time. You just say the word and I will call Mortem or Clockwork to take you home.”

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Danny's training ends in an opportunity that he can't pass up. Not that he really has a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has actually been posted to my fanfiction.net account for like weeks while I accidentally forgot to post it here. Oops.

Chapter 5

 

"You're getting sloppy whelp!" Skulker called easily reflecting the blast Danny shot at him back at the teen who had left his side exposed. "I could have easily had your pelt at the foot of my bed," he commented as he watched the teen change back to human upon hitting the floor. It was an entertaining idea the hunter had ever since he'd heard the rumors of a second half-ghost, but he knew he couldn't harm the boy without facing the end of his existence.

 

Danny sat up with a groan, his whole-body aching from training with Skulker for the last two hours, "no matter how many times you say it, it's still gross. Do ghosts even have skin to well, skin?" He never thought he'd miss having Vlad train him, but the last three days had certainly changed his tune. It wasn't like Skulker was terrible to train with it was more that he could do without the visuals of being a hunting trophy.

 

"You can join me on my next hunting trip and find out for yourself firsthand, whelp." Skulker landed next to the boy and offered him a hand. He was surprised at the tightness in the joints of his metal exoskeleton. It seemed he had taken more damage than he realized and decided that he'd have to have it upgraded or at least reinforced if he was going to continue to train the teen.

 

"I think I'll pass." Danny took the offered hand, letting Skulker help him to his feet. "Hunting really isn't my thing."

 

"And neither is defense." Skulker pointed out then added, "You have plenty of strength behind your attacks, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't protect yourself from attacks." He leveled his gaze at the boy, "especially if it's your own attack getting thrown back in your face. You should have created a shield or dodged at the very least."

 

Danny recoiled, the words cutting deep and stoking the fire that had been burning in his blood the past several weeks. "I'm trying my best," he snapped, anger flooding his voice.

 

Skulker scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "if you were trying your best you wouldn't be getting knocked out by your own attacks. What you're doing is—"

 

"Improving," Vlad's voice cut in ending Skulker's lecture.

 

"I wouldn't give the whelp too much credit," Skulker growled. "The progress he's made is hardly adequate. There's no way he'd be able to hold his own in the Ghost Zone."

 

"Any progress in the right direction is progress." Vlad replied calm as ever as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You may not see it since you're assisting in his combat training, but Daniel has vastly improved in control of his powers."

 

Danny could hear the pride in his mentor's voice even if it didn't show in his expression and felt himself start to calm.

 

Skulker scowled at the older half ghost, "it's his emotions that he needs to learn to control if he ever hopes to actually use his powers."

 

"While your opinion is noted Skulker," there was an undertone of annoyance in Vlad's voice as he spoke, "I do believe time is up for this training session."

 

"Very well," Skulker turned his attention to Danny and gave the teen a wicked grin, but I expect to see some real progress during our next session, whelp."

 

Danny smirked and stood just a little taller, "just wait, Skulker, next time I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

 

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, ghost child." Skulker flew off into the portal already looking forward to their next encounter.

 

Once Skulker was gone, Danny sagged with relief and rubbed his aching shoulder. He wished he had thought to have gone intangible before he hit the floor. He had been doing that more often, forgetting what he was capable of in his ghost form. He looked over at Vlad surprised to his mentor was done with whatever meeting he had said he had to attend earlier that day. "So why was it you couldn't help me with my training again?"

 

"As I explained before, I had some affairs to get in order and training with another ghost has far more benefits than taking a few days off from training. Even with your parents' profession I know you haven't encountered enough ghosts to see the diversity among them." Vlad would never tell Daniel that he had been keeping tabs on his parents' research for years for the sole purpose of quietly leading them astray. Until they were willing to see ghosts as something other than gobs of ectoplasm mimicking humans, any real discoveries about ghosts were far too dangerous in their hands.

 

"I know there's several types of ghosts, like naturally occurring ectoplasmic energy manifestations versus the spiritual remains of a person." Danny responded recalling how confusing it had been when Vlad first explained the distinct types of ghosts.

 

"Yes, those are types of ghosts. However, when it comes to ghosts, particularly those with cores that are not EEGs, it's not uncommon for them to have a unique ability that is exclusive to their core."

 

"Does that mean I'll have a unique power?" Danny asked unconsciously placing a hand over his chest. He had grown used to the deep chill of his own core and vaguely wondered if all ghost cores felt cold like his did.

 

"Potentially, although there haven't been enough half-ghosts to know for certain. If you do, it may be some time before it develops. Ghosts only grow more powerful over time, unless their core is subdued or damaged." Vlad wasn't looking forward to getting into the details of cores. Some days he swore he could still feel the icy grip digging into his own core, threatening to extinguish it. Although he wouldn't be surprised if Mortem didn't need to be wrist deep in a ghost to take their core. To some degree it worried him that the Reaper seemed to have taken a liking to Daniel. Yet, he had also seen what the young teen was capable of without a few hands to nudge him in the right direction and understood why Mortem and Clockwork had gone against their orders to guide Daniel.

 

"However, that will have to be a conversation for another day. The clock is ticking and there are other matters far more pressing to discuss." Another voice spoke up.

 

"Clockwork?" Danny turned to see the Master of Time floating by the staircase next to Vlad. He tried not to feel disappointed that Mortem wasn't with him but it'd been three weeks since she had left him in the care of Masters and he'd hoped she would have been the one to check in as well. She always seemed to know what to say or do whenever he started to feel unsure of himself or where he stood.

 

"Mortem didn't have the time in her schedule to make it, even though I know she would have enjoyed seeing how your training has been progressing firsthand." Clockwork explained his form shifting from child to young adult. Of course, Mortem already knew how Daniel was doing with the time she had spent in his corner of the Ghost Zone rather than her own. Still, he supposed that Daniel would appreciate knowing that Mortem would prefer to be more involved. The teenager had taken to his sister despite their brief encounters, but he wasn't the first and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

 

Then it dawned on Danny that it very possible that Clockwork had been there the entire length of his training. "So, how much of that did you see?" Danny asked with a wince, knowing that it hadn't been one his better training sessions.

 

"I saw all of it and much more," Clockwork said and watched Danny tense up as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, "and I must admit that you are showing significant improvement."

 

Danny was shocked and confused by the statement. Maybe his grades had shown significant improvement since he was able to learn at his own pace with the online classes Vlad had signed him up for, but in all other areas it felt like he was doing worse than before. "Really? Why? It's only been a few weeks and Skulker—"

 

"Skulker is correct in his observation of your fighting abilities," Vlad cut in sharply. "That I want to make very clear. However—"

 

"Don't worry its crystal," Danny deadpanned before Vlad could continue.

 

Vlad rolled his eyes at the interruption, "however, I haven't had to pull you out of the floor or a couch in two weeks and I would qualify as a major improvement."

 

"I hadn't really noticed." Danny admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment remembering the first time Vlad had to pull him out of the staircase. Although that was nothing compared to when he'd inadvertently turn objects, like his own pants intangible causing them to end up around his ankles.

 

"It was clear that you've been distracted since the initial shock of running away wore off." Vlad had known that it would only be a matter of time before Danny would start struggling with all the changes.

 

"I guess I have been wondering what Sam and Tucker have been up to and how my parents are doing," Danny admitted. Although he had refrained from watching the news or looking up his name, since he didn't think he'd be able to visit Amity Park for months when everyone had forgotten about Danny Fenton. Plus, it was easier to force himself to focus on training and other things instead of wandering the halls every night unable to sleep because the fight he had with his parents kept replaying over and over in his mind.

 

"And that Daniel, is exactly why I spent the last few days making arrangements to go to Amity Park."

 

"Really?" Danny wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified by the prospect.

 

"Yes, that's part of why I'm here," Clockwork explained. "Vlad has expressed to Mortem and I, that it seemed that you've hit a point where you can no longer make progress in your training and instead run a risk of regressing. From what I have seen you haven't reached that point yet, even though you are close. However, if you can nip it in the bud before it becomes a problem, you will continue to make progress."

 

"And how is going to Amity Park going help?" Danny asked doubtfully. He almost asked what the problem was that needed nipped in the bud, but something told him he already knew what it was.

 

Vlad's expression softened, "I was in a place like the one that you are in now, so believe me when I say that the only thing holding you back, is yourself. And the only way you're going to work through that is to go back and get some closure."

 

"Of course, the choice is yours, Danny." Clockwork added already knowing what choice the young half-ghost would make. Just as he already knew Mortem's grand plans for the teenager and all the twists and turns that path would take.


End file.
